Daughter of Death
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Having only lived in the underworld and at camp, Isabella Di Angelo doesn't have much experience being among mortals. Chiron, deciding she is ready, sends her to Forks with only her brother to keep her in check. That might prove harder than expected when they encounter the very thing that drives her mad. Death.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Death

Chapter 1

Death is a strange concept to me, confusing in a way it wouldn't be to anyone else. To them, death is death; there's not much thought in the matter.

But I want to know what exactly defines death. Does it mean no heart beat, no longer living?

Because I have seen people who are alive but not living- demons that have no heart but can never die.

Is it, then, when your soul takes the journey to the underworld, because if it is, then am _I_ dead?

I was living there for two years before my brother found me and brought me into the world of the living. It's not so different than the dead. Everywhere I look there are still tortured souls; I can hear them wailing in pain.

To others, death symbolizes sorrow and loss, but death to me is a tingling in my gut.

I don't understand death, yet I know more about it than any other mortal.

Death is life; life is death; a smile on my lips. It is my home.

Cause you see, I am Isabella Marie Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld and all things death.

…...

"Izzy." A familiar soft voice says in all but a whisper at my shoulder.

Unlike everyone else, I don't jump at his sudden arrival or even stir. My eyes continue to stare unseeingly in front of me into the shadows, playing with the idea of stepping into them and seeing where they take me.

But that is always a bad idea because I could easily be lost in the confines of my mind and darkness.

Plus, father would be most unpleased is he had to find and fish me out. I know because it didn't exactly work the first two times it tried it.

"Izzy." The angelic voice of a boy calls again, accompanied with a lanky hand placed on my shoulder. "How long are you going to hide out here and brood?"

"I'm not." I argue, leaning back into Zeus's fist, dark splashing over the forest to form one big shadow as the sun sinks lower in the sky.

"Okay fine; how long are you going to stay out here and _pout_?"

I shrug, the corner of my lip tilting up slightly as he sighs and slides down the jagged rock face to sit beside me.

"It's not the end of the world you know." He says leaning into me. He is naturally colder than anyone we know, but he is so warm to me and I find myself sinking into his side.

"I don't want to leave," I whisper into his black shirt and old aviator jacket. His hand brushes softly through my hair making me sigh in content.

"I know," he murmurs. "But we can come back and visit whenever you want."

"It won't be the same- this is home. It's all I've ever known aside from dad's place."

"That's why Chiron is making us do this. So you know something besides the Greek world."

"But Forks is so…dreary."

A grin splits his face as he looks down at me. "He chose good didn't he?"

My own lips pull back over my teeth in amusement.

"Yes, he did." His chest vibrates in a chuckle, making me even more content. "As long as I have you, big brother, I think I could manage."

His face softens.

Nico Di Angelo: my twin and only mortal family besides the rest of camp- but they aren't blood.

Nico understands me more than anyone else, and he's the one who took me from the underworld.

When that lawyer dude took us from the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a Fury came down and tried to snatch us away but only managed to retrieve me. I was taken to my father with no memory of my brother, or sister, and not until three years later when Nico found me wandering around the Fields of Asphodel on an errand for dad, did he remember that I existed.

From there he took me to camp at age of thirteen where it has been my home for the past two years.

Now Chiron, our camp activities director, is sending me off to live in Forks Washington, luckily, with my brother.

Then again, it's dangerous to send me anywhere outside of camp without Nico, he's the only one that can calm me down when I get…a certain way.

Being a child of Hades, he is very powerful; all children of the big three are.

But where as Nico has a connection to death and shadows, mine is even stronger than his. Yeah, Nico can raise the dead and talk to spirits and bend shadows, but I can do so much more.

I can feel the living as well as the dead and can literally reach through a person and tear their soul from their body.

With just one touch, I can split someone's spirit from their physical form and cast them into the underworld before their time.

I can feel that too, when someone will die, and it doesn't exactly have a positive effect on me.

"When are we leaving?" I sigh

"Tonight after the bonfire. We will arrive by shadow travel and stay with a descendant of a son of Hermes. His name is Charlie and he's the chief of police down there."

In the distance I hear the conch horn sound, and I frown as my brother shifts to his feet.

He holds out his hand for me and I take it with reluctance.

By the time we make it to the dining pavilion, the tables are full with rowdy campers throwing food as a few stragglers are still scraping a portion of their dinner into the large fire pit.

After I get my food I go straight to the dancing orange flames and toss in my best portion.

"Father," I say and then move to the Hades table with Nico following closely behind.

Another body soon slides in next to us and an arm is thrown over my shoulder. I look up to see the young adult daughter of Athena.

"Hey Annabeth." I greet, smiling through my sloppy Joe. "You have a date with Kelp-for-brains tonight right?"

She giggles as some meaty sauce drips down my chin, and she affectionately brushes it away with her thumb.

"Yes I do."

"You think he'll finally propose?" I ask.

She gives a bark of laughter. "If we are ever going to get engaged, I'm probably going to have to be the one asking. You know how he is."

"How I am what?" Percy himself asks sliding in on Nico's other side.

"Fish-face." I comment.

"Soul-snatcher." He retorts.

"Hey, it was one time!" I say exasperatedly. Geez, you pull someone's soul out of their body one time and they never let you live it down. "And you totally deserved it." I mumble.

"I _hugged_ you."

"Exactly." I bite into my sloppy goodness once again.

I don't get more than three more bites in before a large broad shadow falls over the table. My friends and brother scowl as I look up.

"Hey, Corpse-breath." My eyes instantly narrow.

"Pig-face." I growl and our staring contest holds for about a minute before I launch myself across the table, arms outstretched.

And I hug her. "I'm gonna miss you," I sniff as Clarisse wraps her arms around me too.

"Don't worry kid, I'll see you soon." My best friend says.

Clarisse had taken to me as soon as I first got to camp.

Nico had shadow traveled us to the bordering woods and we were halfway to the big house when Percy appeared in front of us with a happy grin.

 _"Hey, is this a new camper?"_ He had asked and Nico grinned.

 _"This is my sister."_ He had said and the older boy got a shine in his eyes and lunged at me.

His arms formed a vice-like grip around my neck and panic bubbled in my chest.

Acting on instinct, I had grabbed his wrist and twisted before shoving my hand through his chest, and reaching, my hand closed on something solid.

I had yanked, pulling his soul from his crumbling body by the throat.

 _"Percy!"_ A girl with wild blond hair, messily thrown in a ponytail, had shrieked dashing over to his limp form, gazing up at me with real fear-filled eyes as I held the boy's struggling spirit in my hand.

I was about to shove him through the ground, straight to the underworld when a hand on my shoulder made me pause.

Nico's eyes were wide with shock, same as the small group that had quickly formed.

But he seemed to know what was about to happen next so he quickly explained that the boy, Percy, was a friend and wasn't meant to be taken as a threat.

 _"Oh."_ I had said with a blush before quickly shoving him back in his body. He choked and gasped in the blond girl's arms.

 _"It was only supposed to be a hug."_ He reasoned.

I had tilted my head at the foreign word. _"Hug?"_

The blond girl's eyes, which had been set in a glare at me, softened.

A crow went up from somewhere behind me, and a large hand had slapped down on my shoulder, making me stumble at the weight.

She was a big burly girl with a wide grin that spelled trouble, and she was looking at me with amusement as her loud voice bellowed around the valley.

 _"I like her! You're my new best friend, got it Death-breath?"_

I had scowled at the nickname, briefly wondering if my breath really did smell like death.

 _"Who you callin' Death-breath, Pig-face?"_ I growled, voice just a squeak compared to hers, instinctively knowing she was a daughter of Ares.

Her grin had only widened at my insult and she nodded like I had just confirmed something for her.

 _"Yup, I like her."_ She said proudly.

I pull back with a pout as Clarisse ruffles my hair with a large hand.

"Come on," Annabeth sighs. "It's time for the campfire.

The flames that night are high and bright in celebration as we rejoice another day alive.

Then, all too soon, the campers are splitting off to their respective cabins.

Only me, my brother, Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Clarisse stay behind to say goodbye. The others just pat us on the back on their way out of the pavilion.

"I heard that the hunters are supposed to be in Washington, so maybe Thalia will stop by."

"Maybe." I sigh as she gives me one last hug.

"Will you steal my soul if I give you a hug?" Percy asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

"My father would like me to, but I have a feeling that Annabeth would not appreciate it." I tease, opening my arms to embrace him.

Clarisse is next, threatening to put Mrs. O'Leary in the Hades cabin if I don't visit soon.

Then Will gave me an awkward hug before kissing my brother, making me gag.

After a respectful amount of time of their lips smooshed together, I throw my bag over my shoulder, grab Nico's hand, and step into a long shadow.

There is a twist in my gut, my body melting into a gas and a rush of freezing air as my body turns into a dark mass, until I stumble out of a tree with Nico tripping over a branch.

We are behind a smallish house; the sky practically black as clouds blot out the stars and a thin mist hangs in the air.

The air is cool and damp, and darkness hangs around in a thick blanket.

The only light comes from a window in the home in front of us and Nico pulls me out of the trees toward it, but my legs lock as I take in my first deep breath. My eyes dilate, and a slow smile works its way to my lips.

"Do you feel that big brother?" I ask and Nico pauses.

"Death." He comments after a brief pause.

My eyes close as my entire body seems to tingle with the feeling. The sent is strong and like nothing I've ever felt anywhere, even in the underworld.

"They are strong," I sigh wistfully. "I've never felt death this…alive. But it is undeniably dead; it's vibrating in my bones."

"Izzy, you should stay away from whatever this is; you know how you get."

"It's intoxicating."

"Izzy, please." Nico begs, tugging on my hand to get me to come into the house.

"Punishment will come to those who cheat death." I murmur gleefully and Nico stares at me in concern as he finally pulls me up the steps in the small house with the light shining like a beacon into the dark night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, so this is another story that I found that I wrote years ago and I just wanted to start putting the chapters up to try and motivate me to start writing them again.**

 **I hope you like it; please review!**

 **P.S. There probably will not be a pairing for Bella in this story.**

 **~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Death

Chapter 2

I stir from sleep by an alarm startling the quiet room.

My dreams were filled with walking shadows and murky rivers- all things that remind me of my first home, and I feel a small ache for it. For my father's realm. Maybe I should visit.

Something warm and soft shifts beside me, and suddenly the cloth that I had clutched in my hand is pulled away.

My brother rubs his eyes, tiredly glancing at me, then to my bed where the sheets were tossed to the side.

He smiles slightly when his sluggish mind comes to the conclusion that I had climbed in with him in the middle of the night.

He gets to his feet in a technically standing position and shuffles to the dresser for clothes.

Being the children of hades, even our pajamas consist of black clothing, and I watch with heavy eyelids as he trips into the single bathroom at the top of the stairs.

Charlie has a small house- just two bedrooms and a bathroom, so Nico and I share a room, which I am perfectly fine with as I have been sharing with him for the past two years.

Two twin beds had been stuffed into the room and though I remember falling asleep in my own bed, I had still woken up in his.

Getting annoyed with the constant beeping of the alarm clock, I lurch to my feet in order to roughly click the off button.

Nico pops back into the room looking more awake than before. He shrugs on his aviator jacket that he always wears with a glance at the clock.

"You've got twenty minutes to get ready."

"What for?" I grumble, glaring at the glowing seven exposed on the clock face.

"School." He grunts in distaste.

"What?"

"A place where mortal teenager go to learn things and either inflate or lower their self esteem."

"That sounds terrible." I sigh.

"It is, but it should be interesting."

He shoves some black jeans and t-shirt into my arms in a final sort of way.

I groan and shuffle into the bathroom.

…..

The smell of burnt toast reaches my nose as I walk into the kitchen, and I smile slightly at seeing my brother gasp and juggle steaming bread before tossing it onto the counter.

Charlie is watching in amusement at the table, lips twitching around a mug of coffee.

"Just because we are children of hades, does not mean that we have to eat black food too," I tease walking forward to nudge the brick of bread. "But who knows, dad was always talking about renovating the hose; perhaps you could lay down the first brick."

He scowls at me, running his red fingers under cold water.

"I was trying to be nice."

I pluck up the killed toast and take a large bite from the crunchy bread, smiling as I do so.

"Next time we could just atop by McDonald's."

"Sure." He smiles and takes an apple from the bowl in the counter, munching on it happily.

"You kids ready? I'm dropping you off."

At the reminder of the son of Hermes, I turn to him cautiously.

Like all half-bloods, his souls doesn't scream in agony at me, and I can't see his lifespan.

For all demigods, their fates are trickier than mortals. They have so many uncertainties in their normally short lives.

Plus if I could see their life line and hear their tortures, I would surly go mad. I had only been living with them the past two years, and they are all my family.

I would want to change their deaths, warn them of the dangers, but changing fate is impossible. Many people have tried to prevent prophecies, but it never works. All you get for trying is disappointment and exactly what you were trying to prevent.

"Let's go," I say, giving him a comforting twitch of my lips.

As soon as I step out of the police cruiser in front of several spaced grey buildings, my body seems to hum with that same feeling of when we first arrived.

My mind muddles as screams and moans of pain sound in my skull.

I gasp, clenching at my head at the begging of peace.

I reach blindly forward until I grasp my brother's arm to ground me to the living. The lines always blur when I'm alone in the mortal world.

He holds my hand just as tightly in response, knowing the urges I get.

"They beg for death," I whisper, looking around the curious faces of teens. They are silent, watching us eagerly, unknowing to the pain that their souls scream. No, not all of them are tortured, some are confused, a very few are calm.

I try to focus on those souls.

I scan the students, focusing on the marks on their necks.

I tighten my hold on Nico as we get closer to the school, and the voices get louder in their wailing.

Then a soft purr enters the parking lot in the form of a shiny silver Volvo. I notice it because it is the newest car in the lot and by far the most expensive.

I gasp as one door opens and my eyes almost roll to the back of my head.

My brain turns foggy at the essence wrapping around me. The stench of death, never a bad smell to me, wraps me in its grasp.

"Oh," I breathe. "Brother."

He turns, alarmed by the waver in my voice. His eyes widen at something that must be on my face and grasps my hand tighter, dragging me inside the school.

"Come on Izzy, snap out of it. This is not you."

They are strong. Human- but not. They are changed. But their souls remain unharmed, therefore mine. They belong to me, not in the world of the living.

All I need is one touch... One touch and they will no longer have a body to function with the breathing...

"Hello, you must be the DiAngelos."

I blink multiple times at the woman sitting behind a desk in front of me. She stares intently at us, and I shift uncomfortably, tangling my fingers into the back of Nico's jacket.

The lady behind the desk's eyes glance at our clasped hands, and her smile seems to tighten.

Huh. How odd.

"Yes." My brother replies smoothly. "Do you have our schedules?"

"Yes of course." She shuffles around her desk lifting papers and talking about something or another. Possibly saying that there is an alligator in one of the toilets for all I know.

I was focused on the five teens striding toward the buildings. They are beautiful creatures, inhumanly so, and all of their steps are taken with a sort of elegance.

But my eyes aren't focused on their beauty, but the thick black likes wrapping around their throats.

Lifelines. That's how I can tell the length of a person's life; there is a line that wraps around the owners throat. The darker the line, the closer to death.

And their lines are as black as the darkest parts of the underworld.

Dead. They should be dead. Father would be pleased if I brought him these souls who think they can cheat death.

Perhaps they escaped when Gaea was awakening.

Or maybe they are all _very_ close to death. That's the most unlikely situation but still a possibility. I'll have to wait.

A tightening on my arm has me glancing up into the dark warning eyes of my brother.

"Perhaps we can call Chiron. I'm sure he will let us come home..."

"No," I say. "I think I'm going to run an errand for father..."

"Iz, we came here to be normal."

"I know, it's just..."

"I know," He whispers softly, affection shining in his eyes, and it's enough to push away the fog clouding my mind.

I force my fingers to unclench his jacket and I move to a more comfortable grip on his arm.

He hands me some sort of slip along with my schedule, and I look at him questioningly.

"You need to get all your teachers to sign it and then we have to turn it in at the end of the day."

"Why can't you just get both of ours signed at the same time?"

"Chiron, he um... He couldn't us in all of the same classes."

"You're... Leaving me?"

"No, no, no, only for an hour, and then we can be back together. It's only one class." He quickly reassures me.

Panic rises in me. "You can leave me alone here, you have to stop me when it gets to much. You're the only one who can calm me down."

"It'll be okay." He murmurs, guiding me towards a dull red peeling door.

…..

By the time lunch rolls around, no monsters have attacked, and I hadn't killed anyone- so over all a good day.

Many people have tried to talk to me but all I do was shuffle closer to Nico.

It's hard ignoring people when their souls are screaming at you, and their throats are right in your face.

Most of the lifelines that I've seen are a light grey, almost white, but there are a few that are darker, indicating that they won't live past high school or their twenties.

The closer someone is to death, the more my fingers twitch and spasm at my sides.

This is when Nico would take my hand to calm me down, and we would get those strange looks again.

"Isabella! Nico!" Someone calls as we walk into the dining hall. The idea of eating inside is mind boggling to me, even if it is sprinkling outside.

I turn my head to the caller to see a boyish face with spiky blond hair. I vaguely recognize him from one of our classes, but I wasn't really paying attention to anyone.

I was too busy trying to sort out the swimming letters on that paper the teacher handed out.

I clutch tighter onto Nico's arm.

He guides me through the line to pick up food, and as if reading my thoughts, pulls me past the overly enthusiastic boy and out the doors to the cool rain outside.

We eat in silence for a while until my back stiffens.

I turn and meet liquid gold eyes, five pair staring right at me. I hold the gaze of the one boy that I first saw, bronze hair defying gravity.

After a while, he lowers his gaze back to his table.

The bell rings, and I stand, barely noticing the circle of dead grass around me.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I only have one, or half of one, more chapter already written so it might be a while till the next update with all the other stories I'm currently trying to keep up with.**

 **Please review.**

 **~Silver~**


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Death

Chapter 3

Nico leaves me at the door of the next class, and I'm left staring helplessly after him.

The normal sound of souls invade my ears as soon as he's gone.

But there is something odd about it. They are quiet. A nervous murmur of hushed warning tones.

I see my reflection in a window as my eyes dilate.

I meet golden orbs as I step into the classroom by myself, and a smile pulls my lips back over my teeth.

Clarise has told me that it's very scary when I smile like this.

I hand my slip of paper to the teacher without removing my gaze from his.

He tells me in a distant voice to sit next to 'Mr. Cullen'.

I slump into the chair next to the penny haired boy and start humming under my breath to a tune that pops into my head.

I start doodling in my notebook as the boy continues to stare at me.

"Hello," he says in an almost forced polite voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

No, not Cullen, that's not your name. "You don't belong here."

"Excuse me?" He asks in surprise.

"Daddy won't be pleased," I murmur. I continue to hum the little tune as words start unraveling.

"What?"

I giggle at his confused expression and throw my head back with a sigh.

Where did the teacher go?

My mind is fogged with the seduction of death. It vibrates my nervousness system like euphoria.

"You think I'm nuts," I comment.

A smile presses on his lips but he keeps them carefully covering his teeth.

"Maybe just a little."

"I am. Crazy. But I'm not."

"What does that mean?" He tilts his head.

Where did the teacher go? He was just here...

"It means exactly what I said. I'm not normally crazy; not unless something big is around. Or when I'm around people." I sigh. "I wish Nico were here."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"You seem...very close." He says, eyes watching me closely.

"Yes. He is the only thing that keeps me sane out here in the land of the living."

"Land of the living?" He asks.

I look around the room at all the people, and their screaming souls are like a background noise around this silence. Edward is... intoxicating. He numbs everything around him in comparison to his silence. No, I cannot hear his soul, but it is so clearly trapped and in pain.

"What are you humming?" He asks, and it is all the prompt I need to start singing the little tune out loud.

 _"Death is lurking in the air_

 _A sweet intoxication_

 _You are cursed eternally_

 _Your soul cries out to me_

 _In this place you will find_

 _An end to it all you see_

 _Death will find you eventually_

 _taking you and your family_

 _The red eyed demon_

 _Stealing souls that aren't yours_

 _A thirst that can not be ignored_

 _A burn like fire, a chance you won't get_

 _For the blood of the victims you take_

 _Escapers of death_

 _You may run very fast_

 _But there's no place to hide_

 _But do not fear_

 _The jury is just_

 _For you did not choose this life_

 _Death is lurking in the air_

 _Your end is coming near_

 _Try to run and he will follow_

 _You will not cheat him again."_

He is silent for a while as the teacher enters the room finally.

"You can't run from the inevitable Edward Mason. Death comes to all and punishment is dealt to those who try to cheat it. Death is coming for you."

His eyes are wide, and they darken to a black as he stares at me.

He is frozen like that, not even listening when the teacher calls on him for an answer.

Time passes, and I hum my little tune.

Finally, he breaks the bubble of silence around us.

"What are you?"

"You have meet me, or a form of me. A long time ago as your heart stopped beating. I suppose technically you met Thantos. Uncle doesn't like it when I take his credit, but I wonder why he didn't take you." I muse and the bell rings.

A head of black hair appears at the door, shifting uneasily when he sees my new friend.

I grin and launch myself at him happily.

"Brother!"

He smiles at me and pats my head. "Are you ready for gym?"

"Sure!" I start to hum my song as we walk away, ignoring the wide-eyed stares from behind.

….

"Do you know what they are?" Nico asks as he dribbles a basketball.

"I'm not sure but they are defiantly dead. Their lifeline is completely severed." We are silent again as he shoots and makes a basket. "I think they are immortal in some way."

"So they can't die?"

"No, they're already dead." My eyes move to the small pixy-like girl boredly shoot hoops.

But the strange thing is, is that her eyes are wide, and her head is slightly tilted in our direction as if...

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Mary Alice." Nico pauses to look at me and the ball the girl had just thrown bounces off the rim.

She whirls to face me so fast that it's a blur.

"Ah, so you can hear me. Brother, they have super hearing."

"Cool." He says.

Mary Alice starts walking over almost hesitantly.

"Hello," she says.

"Hmm." I sigh, closing my eyes to let her aura deep into me. "You are different than Edward."

"So, she not like him?" Nico shifts uneasily.

"Of course she is- just smell her; she reeks of death. It's her soul that is different."

Alice seems to look offended. "Well you don't smell so lively yourself."

I smile slightly. "I know. A good smell is it not? Smells of home... Nico I want to go home."

"I know," he takes my hand carefully, "but we have our orders."

I turn back to the Mary Alice girl with a sigh.

"Before you died, you can't remember, can you?"

"Do you... Do you know who I am?" She asks, something like hope shining in her eyes.

"I know all of the dead. You are Mary Alice Brandon. You are from Biloxi Mississippi and you died long ago."

"How did I die?"

"I don't know that. I know your name and where you are from, no more."

"Thank you." She says so strongly that I have to blink a few times to comprehend it.

"Sure." My eyes run around the room automatically, searching.

Why do the teachers keep disappearing?

"You were a favorite with our cousin. Nico, have you guessed yet?"

He regards her, and she shifts.

"One of us?"

I nod happily. "The big ball of gas himself."

"Nice." He comments.

"Very. She is gifted." I catch the basketball as he tosses it to me and shoot it. It goes in without a problem.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm," I hum going to retrieve the ball, not entirely knowing myself how I know all the things I know, or what it is exactly I know. Words just sometimes flow out of my mouth without thought, and I don't even know the information until it comes out of my mouth.

The bell rings as I make my way back, so I just hand it to a stunned Alice.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's a little treat. I am not picking this back up quite yet, I just happen to have this little bit that I can share.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
